new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Slade Wilson
For his Earth Two counterpart, see Slade Wilson (Earth Two). Slade Wilson (born c. 1968), also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, is a former member of an elite division of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service, the secret mastermind behind the Church of Blood, which he used to recruit individuals for his army, and the mentor-turned-enemy and later ally again of Oliver Queen. Slade is also the father of Joe Wilson, and was also very close to Shado before her death, being secretly in love with her despite her affections for Oliver. Slade was initially an ally of Oliver on the island, where he taught the shipwrecked playboy the majority of his combat skills (which he would later utilize in his crusade as the Arrow and Green Arrow). Slade was later injected with an experimental Mirakuru serum after a near-fatal accident, and embarked on a crusade of vengeance against Anthony Ivo for killing Shado. Slade swore vengeance against Oliver as well upon learning that he chose to save Sara Lance over Shado, a woman he supposedly loved. During a climactic battle aboard the Amazo, Oliver presumably killed Slade after stabbing an arrow into his right eye. However, Slade survived and returned five years later as the mercenary "Deathstroke", with the intention of taking away everything and everyone Oliver held dear as vengeance for the events that transpired on Lian Yu. Working with Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev, Slade gathered an army and launched an all-out assault on Starling City, murdering Moira Queen in his blood lust. His plan ultimately failed, as he was cured of the Mirakuru, subsequently killed by a sword through the chest by Oliver and was buried on Lian Yu However, in late 2017, he was resurrected by Ricardo Diaz after he stole the last of the Lazarus water from the Lazarus Pit and recruited Slade into his army. Later, Slade killed Diaz, took over and began his own criminal organization. Biography Early Life Slade was an Australian Special Intelligence Service's operative who went on numerous missions with partner Billy Wintergreen. Slade also married a woman named Adeline Kane, with whom he had a son, Joe Wilson. Slade always kept secret about his real job from his son, telling him he was a pilot for an Australian airline. In 2004, Slade went camping with his son in Milford Sound, New Zealand. They found some flat ground and pitched their tent. That night, he cooked some fish, despite Joe claiming to not like it and, deciding he wasn't hungry, went for a walk. The following day, the two of them threw a football around. Another camper, "Darryl", walked past with his family. Slade had Darryl take a photo of him with his son, before he and his family left. For lunch, Joe tried some fish, which he decidedly liked. While he continued eating it Slade claimed to go to the bathroom, while he was really going to find "Darryl", who in fact was a secret agent named Sen Ming and Slade had been assigned to interrogate him. He questioned him over the location of Yao Fei Gulong and was told he is in Purgatory. Sen Ming then pulled a knife, so Slade killed him. Not long after, Slade and Joe left Milford Sound to return home. Plane Crash on Lian Yu In 2006, Slade and Billy Wintergreen were tasked with rescuing Yao Fei Gulong, a former Chinese military commander purposely shipwrecked on Lian Yu by his government to conceal a massacre that had been perpetrated eight years earlier. However, their plane was shot out of the sky whilst en route to the island's air strip, and the two were captured by men working for Edward Fyers, a mercenary who had been hired to take Yao Fei hostage for unknown reasons. Fyers asked both Slade and Billy to join his cause, but while Slade refused, his friend accepted Fyers' offer. Slade was held prisoner in Fyers' camp for almost a year until Yao Fei managed to free him. The two took refuge in the wreck of Slade's plane. They planned to escape the island by stealing a supply plane that made regular stops on the island's air strip, but before they could do so, the two were separated. Powers and abilities Powers Former powers * Enhanced physical condition: Slade received the Mirakuru serum, which altered his physiology. The injection initially made him either faint or temporarily die as Oliver felt no pulse before he woke, with extreme pain and bloody tears as side effects. After his awakening, his whole body boosted to limits that far exceed those of a normal human. Among their physical capacity were increased stamina, strength, durability, agility, senses, reflexes, and an accelerated healing factor. The effects of the serum were lost when Oliver cured him. ** Accelerated healing factor: The Mirakuru serum injection has greatly enhanced Slade's ability to heal, allowing him to rapidly recover from even the most crippling, debilitating and grievous of injuries, so long as they would not immediately be fatal. By the time he awoke after the injection, the injuries on the right side of his face and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. He was shown to be shot through the chest, and it does not affect his abilities. According to him, Slade was carried under the water after somehow being defeated by Oliver and was badly torn apart by the rocks, but his body, was eventually healed. It was revealed that Slade was not defeated by Oliver; the reason why he ended up under-water was because he became immobilized by falling debris from the Amazo, which was sinking. ** Enhanced agility: Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade is more agile than any normal human could be. ** Enhanced durability: The Mirakuru serum, increased the resistance of the muscle and bone structure of Slade, causing them to become more durable than a normal human's, as he was barely fazed while being hit with large tree branches, which was done by both one of Ivo's men and by Sara. In addition, when Slade was punched by Roy, also injected with the Mirakuru, he was barely fazed. ** Enhanced senses: Slade was able to smell the TNT of a Japanese landmine strapped to Hendrick Von Arnim. It can also be assumed that he also can see and hear, far better than any normal human could. ** Enhanced speed: Slade can run at speeds out-performing any Olympic athlete. He was able to run from the submarine to another side of the island, where Oliver and Shado where held, in minutes while it took at least a few hours for everyone else to traverse the island on foot. Slade also managed to kill three of Sebastian Blood's men behind him, dive in front of Blood and disappear again in a matter of seconds. When Oliver was out on patrol looking for Slade, Slade was already behind him on one of the rooftops, when Oliver turned around, he was already gone. Slade, possibly, is so fast he will disappear in a second when someone looks away or is not looking at him. ** Enhanced stamina: Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, less fatigue toxins were produced, allowing Slade to exert himself at peak capacity greater than any human could. His stamina was so seemingly inexhaustible that Slade was able to swim non-stop across an entire ocean to escape from Lian Yu without drowning. ** Enhanced strength: Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade's muscular system allows for incredible strength. He was capable of effortlessly launching Ivo's men several meters away, breaking an assault rifle in half with his bare hands, and piercing a man's chest with only his fist by punching him. Abilities * Eidetic memory: Slade has a perfect memory, as he remembered the exact details of Shado's dragon tattoo, as Slade had one of the Amazo's crew brand it on Oliver's back, as a way to always remind Oliver that he was partly responsible for Shado's death. * High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader: Slade is very intelligent and a flawless tactician, he is able to create plans for combat, infiltration, and destruction. He is extremely efficient, even at great disadvantage, or with few resources. Slade with the help of Oliver quickly formulated a plan to take over an airfield crowded with troops, and later managed to destroy much of Edward Fyers' compound alone, using only improvised explosives and distraction. Later Slade was seen doing various mathematical calculations, to program a missile launcher to directly hit the ship Ivo and his crew were on. He proved an expert in fighting techniques, developing specific plans to attack his targets, using the environment to his advantage and distractions. He was able to calculate the flight with a parachute to land on the freighter. After the island getaway, Slade went on a personal vendetta against Oliver. He devised an extremely complex plan that could keep his enemies, like Team Arrow and Oliver overwhelmed, as well as to infiltrate the government of Star City, taking Queen Consolidated away from Oliver, and by the end create an army of Super Humansthat can generate chaos and destruction throughout the city. Slade is also a capable leader, he was able to lead an organization known as the Church of Blood with Sebastian Blood, and was able to do it in secret. * Indomitable will/High pain tolerance: Slade has a high tolerance for pain. Oliver had to pull a bullet out of Slade's arm without any form of anesthetic, albeit he had to tie him up (on Slade's suggestion) because he might kill Oliver otherwise. He was also able to take down several of Edward Fyers' henchmen with an injured leg. * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Slade is shown to have highly advanced unarmed and close-range fighting skills, and likewise able to effectively mentor Oliver in his ways of combat and survival. He was able to spar with Shado to a stalemate in combat, although it can be implied that Slade held back a little. He also soundly beat and killed his former partner Billy Wintergreen,who was also a master hand to hand combatant with enough skill to defeat Yao Fei. His fighting style mostly incorporates escrima with muay thai while supplemented with karate, silat and boxing. After being augmented by the Mirakuru, Slade's combat skills have increased to the point where he was able to easily beat Oliver, John Diggle and Sara Lance at the same time despite all three being seasoned fighters. After he was cured from his Mirakuru powers, despite proving to be a difficult challenge, Slade was ultimately defeated by Oliver in their final battle, despite the fact that he is more experienced in combat, due to Slade having problems remaining conscious from the Mirakuru cure which knocked out his soldiers immediately. A year after being imprisoned on Lian Yu, Slade was able to knock out Oliver and Thea in mere seconds. In a second encounter he fought Thea and Oliver at the same time, before Thea pulled a gun on him and shot him in the arm, implying that he has been retraining himself (off-screen), and that it is very likely that his combat skills will eventually return to the way they used to be, before he became reliant on his Mirakuru powers. When Oliver recruits Slade against Adrian Chase and his allies, Slade swiftly pummeled Digger Harkness and easily defeated Talia al Ghul's acolytes whose training were nearly identical to the League of Assassins in mere seconds, showing that Slade is still one of the most deadliest fighters in the multiverse. Despite being out of practice, Slade managed to take out close to twenty members of the mercenary group called the Jackals, all within just over a minute without being injured himself. While holding back, Slade still was able to gain the upper hand over his son Joe in their fight, forcing Joe to resort to trickery to defeat him. * Master knife-thrower: Slade is a master knife thrower, he was able to kill a guard at S.T.A.R. Labs' Starling City branch with a throwing knife. * Master marksman/Firearms: Slade is shown to be an excellent marksman as he took out many soldiers with his sniper rifle, and was able to take out several soldiers with only two handguns. * Master stick fighter: Slade is a master stick fighter, as he was seen sparring with Oliver in stick fighting, teaching him everything he knows about this form of combat. * Master swordsman: Slade is an incredibly skilled swordsman, cutting down multiple armed mercenaries in mere seconds. He has explicitly stated his weapon of choice are swords. He killed his former partner in a sword-fight, who was also a master swordsman. In the present day, due to his Mirakuru powers, Slade's swordsman skills have increased to the point where he was able to kill three of Sebastian's bodyguards in a matter of seconds. He was also able to swiftly cut down multiple students of Talia al Ghul on multiple encounters when helping Team Arrow against Adrian Chase and Talia's forces, who had training similar to the League of Assassins, despite having been imprisoned for a few years without proper sword fighting practice. He also fought on par with Joe in their sword fight and managed to gain the upper hand, only being overpowered by his son through trickery, despite more than likely holding back. Beside his prowess at close range he was also shown to be able to kill a guard by drawing his sword and throw it in one single motion. * Master of deception: Slade is a very good liar, able to feign betraying Oliver twice by joining Adrian Chasein order to get the latter and his team's guard down. * Peak of human physical condition: Slade is in top physical condition. His reflexes allowed him to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver. * Stealth/Infiltration: As a former member of ASIS, Slade is well versed in stealth and infiltration. Slade was able to steal a file from the archives without being seen on the security cameras. Slade was able to stalk Oliver without getting noticed. Slade was able to enter Verdant, and then enter the Arrowcave, without being seen, noticed, or making any alarms go off. On Lian Yu he was able to sneak up on Thea and Oliver multiple times. Weaknesses Former weaknesses * Mirakuru side effects: Although the Mirakuru enhanced Slade's physical abilities it greatly deteriorated his mind. Slade frequently experienced violent and often uncontrollable moments of rage. Additionally Slade also suffered from hallucinations of Shado, who only continued to fuel his rage. * Limited healing factor: Despite the Mirakuru in his body accelerating his rate of healing, it was not able to heal his right eye after Oliver stabbed an arrow into it. Equipment * AK-47: On the island, Slade used a stolen assault rifle to kill several soldiers. * ASIS uniform: During his time at ASIS and on the island, used a customized military uniform. It had the predominant color black, was composed by a bulletproof vest, along with the protective shoulders and forearms. The uniform also had a holster for pistol, a support for grenades, and two sheaths for swords back. * Customized swords: On the island, Slade wielded two customized swords that he carried on his back. * Deathstroke mask: Slade possesses a black and orange mask. The version kept on the island is a solid mask with a fabric balaclava. The version in the present day appears to be a metal helmet, with the black side acting as an eyepatch. The back of the helmet features a strip of bandana, giving the illusion that the mask is tied on. Slade wears this mask as his villain alter-ego Deathstroke, to protect himself and hide his identity. * Deathstroke suit: In present day, Slade wears a protective suit as his villain alter-ego, Deathstroke, to hide his identity from his victims. It is a tactical suit of body armor custom tailored to his needs. It is predominantly black, but also adds blue protective plates and composite fiberglass, which overlap the feet, shins, forearms, chest and shoulders. The costume also has orange details on all of the joints. There are various equipment pockets on the costume, and there are three smoke grenades and ammunition strapped on to the chest. In addition, the suit could house all of Slade's primary weapons; there is a sheath on the back for his katana sword, a holster on his right thigh for his pistol, another sheath on his left leg for his tactical knife, and a pocket on the back of his belt for his throwing daggers. * Sidearm: In both the present day and on the island, Slade carries a Desert Eagle pistol in the holster on his right leg. * Sniper rifle: On the island, when Slade stormed the runway with the help of Oliver, he used a sniper rifle to kill most of the soldiers. * Sword: In the present day, Slade wields a sword, similar in appearance to a katana. He used it to kill three of Sebastian's bodyguards in a matter of seconds. * Tactical knife: In both the present day and on the island, Slade carries a combat knife in his right boot. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains